


Across the Seas of Space and Time

by Justanothersinger



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi, and i probs wont update this at all hehe, anyway, cause i have like two more open, multiple pairings can apply, please drop me a line, the obligatory drabble dump for feif, warnings and ratings are seperate per chapter, you have a thing you want me to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'...of all these worlds, I'm born in one with you.' </p><p>Multi-drabble fanfic collection featuring pairings from Fire Emblem:Fates. Pairings and warnings for each chapter are tagged seperately. </p><p>To send a request please drop me a line on my tumblr! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Seas of Space and Time

**Title:** Last-minute gift giving

 **Pairing:** Laslow/Odin

 **Rating:** M

 

 

“…”

He’s still standing by the doorway. He still hasn’t moved.

 

From what Odin could see, he’s still standing there. Hand over his mouth, blush peeking through from under his fingers.

…From what he could see anyway. A hard feat, considering this…angle.

 

“L-”, He sounds as uncomfortable, if not more so, “Laslow?”

That seems to rouse a reply. “Odin? Wh-what is…?!”

“It’s, uh. The scene is. Exactly as you behold it.”

 

“…”

 

“B-back to the silent treatment?”

 

“What is _this_?!”

 

Apparently not. Laslow finally enters the room, nearly tripping over the candles on the floor in his haste.

“Admittedly, they could have…planned that atmospheric layout better?”

“Atmospheric layout…what? What’s going on?! Why are they candles…the flower petals on th-the… _ **why are you tied up on the bed**_?!”

 

“Ah.” The million G question, that. “This is Niles’ handiwork. Mostly.”

“Niles?”

“And Lord Leo.”

 

“Lord Leo?? How the-…seriously?” Laslow stands there, this new information seems to have knocked the wind out of his sails. He shakes his head and leans over, pulling at the ropes on Odin, “Is this a prank or-”

“N-not…”

 

“Not?”

“Not really. This wasn’t any such…elaborate. Masteminded plot or misdeed. As that.”

 

“…What?” Inigo asks again, sounding bewildered beyond belief.

“It would be more accurate to say that I had asked for this.” Odin says. Awkwardly.

“You asked for this?? Why??”

“Well…it was in preparation. For something.”

 

“Something?”

“A most…a day. For today.”

“But today’s my-”

 

He watches Laslow’s reaction as he takes in the implication of those words and hurries on, “Before I realised, it was today, this strange Castle Deeprealm has time flowing through it differently and it escaped me to keep track of the days and I didn’t forget on purpose and I panicked and-”

“You…had this arranged.” Laslow finishes for him. Sounding incredibly exasperated. “I can’t believe this.”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to try something new?”

 

“I’d prefer if I was kept in the loop about this sort of thing.”

 

The mattress dips under him as Laslow sits on the edge of the bed. His breathing is soft as he tugs at the rope, one finger hooked onto the fabric underneath.

“Over your clothes?” He asks, speaking about the rope. Well, he says clothes but it’s more just a simple set of shirt and pants. A bit rumpled, mostly due to the rope.

Undone too. There's a section where the clothes are artfully tugged away by the tension in the rope, a slit of bare skin running down the middle along the torso.

 

Inigo’s hand hesitates, an audible intake of breath before he moves it along the strip, fingers brushing ever so lightly against warm, flushed skin.

Flushed against the rope, red rope. It’s rough, strained against his fingers.

He thinks he feels a shiver running through Odin’s body.

“There’s…more appeal in this method of doing it.”

 

“…”

 

“Is it working?”

“I’m not sure. It’s a bit much to take in.”

 

The bed creaks again. Laslow's fully climbed on top of it.

Odin looks towards the door again and realizes that it's shut tight.

...

 

"You seem to be having second thoughts about this."

"No, you're taking this entirely in stride." Odin retorts. Laslow's directly above him now, he feels Laslow's knees. Pressing on either side of him.

"Didn't you want me to enjoy it?"

 

Their words lost strength, their voices softer. The atmosphere of the room starting to seep into his mind.

It's like this.

"You might as well enjoy too."

 

Odin breathes out.

 

_Just let go._

 

He still tenses a bit as Laslow leans in and kisses him. Soft at first, a simple kiss and then a lick on his lips.

Let go.

And he opens his mouth.

 

Heat, red heat, fire under his skin. Curious fingers over his exposed skin, those warm chapped lips on his neck. The graze of teeth, light and sharp.

Somehow, he thinks he can feel his pulse jump against that errant tongue.

 

"Odin?" It's kind of...strange, hearing Laslow's voice so close to him.

As if echoing through his skin, Odin's heart stutters yet again.

 

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is alright?" Laslow raises his head and Odin can feel his hips grind up against his own ever so slowly.

 

"It's not like I could stop you."

Even now, his legs strain against the rope, bent at the knee, thigh and calf tied together. His fingers pulling at the strings, nips along his skin that peeks in between.

Heartbeats thrumming underneath wherever he touches. Impatient, thudding, the look in his eyes and his skin is fire.

Shuddering breaths as their bodies press together, hesitant fingers trailing downward. Hips rocking up against each other.

 

He's already like this. They both are.

 

Strains of arousal in the pits of his stomach. His lips are sore already, chapped and he tastes blood, his body bucks under that touch.

Warm hands. Precum smeared over his skin and Laslow's leaning on him now, short, panting breaths near his ear and blessed without restraints, hissing through his teeth as his hand moves over their dicks again.

Fumbling.

"Laslow?"

"Wait..." Laslow says slowly, he's burying his face in Odin's shoulder. His shoulders hunching over and Odin watches him, his expression changing, his mouth, his throat feels so dry.

He tugs against the restraints again.

 

It's not fair.

As if sensing this, Laslow grunt and pushes Odin down more, on the bed.

 

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

 

And this is the point where Odin regrets all of his life choices.

Also where he congratulates himself for making those choices. He honestly doesn't know, it's an even tie.

 

A hand pushing his chest down, Laslow sits astride him, straddling him.

Pulling at his shirt, he breathes easier. He slides his pants off with hooked fingers.

Hungry eyes.

 

"Since you're my present, it'll only be prudent for me to open it."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Usurahi Shinjuu: Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu OP


End file.
